Todokanai
by Zora Tsukihime
Summary: Aku tak mampu meraihmu. Aku tidak diizinkan untuk meraihmu. Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa berhenti. Tak ingin berhenti. Berhenti untuk mencintaimu...


Harro—eh? Halo…. _Minna_... Zora berhasil bertahan dari musim panas yang kecampur hujan [?]#plak. Dan karena itu, Zora malah nge-_publish_ fict abal bin pasaran gini XD Zora minta maaf banget kalo agak kurang bagus sekali #gak tega bilang jelek# dan banyak banget kekurangannya #nunduk-nundukin kepala.

Fict ini _special_ Zora buat untuk merayakan datangnya bulan Agustus. Kenapa? Karena di bulan Agustus lah, banyak peristiwa yang terjadi di hidup Zora. Baik peristiwa yang menyenangkan maupun yang menyedihkan. Itu yang membuat Zora menjadi lebih mengistimewakan bulan kedelapan ini daripada bulan-bulan yang lainnya.

**Disclaimer** :

**Naruto ©** Pastinya seperangkat tokoh yang telah saya hancurkan _image_-nya dibawah ini bukanlah milik saya, karena semua tokoh yang terlibat di fict ini hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, saya cuman nyewa—tanpa bayar [?]

**Haitoku Glass Wall **milik Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin

**Main Pair** : Ino Yamanaka X Naruto Uzumaki

**Genre** : Family / Hurt

**Rate** : T

**Special fict for** :

_Onii-chan tachi _yang jauh disana

_Readers_ sekalian yang udah _request_ _pair_ InoNaru [kalo ada]

Semua sahabat dan teman-temanku yang tercecer dimana-mana [?]

_And of course all readers_

**Warning** : OOC [pastinya], _typo_ [kayaknya], Alur maju mundur gak jelas, bahasa campur aduk gak baku, cerita semau gue, ide pasaran _translate_ yang menyimpang dan seperangkat kesalahan-kesalahan nista lainnya!

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Read? Don't Flame Me!**

**Flame? Watch Out!**

**Last, Must Review! **[#_tabok-me-if-you-want-but-i'm-so-glad-if-you-don't-because-this-is-August_]

**:_Happy reading_:**

.

Kurasa ini hanyalah cinta sepihak, yang takkan bisa tersampaikan sampai kapanpun juga. Karena aku tak mampu meraihmu. Tak mampu meraih cintamu. Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa berhenti. Berhenti untuk mencintaimu.

**::_Todokanai_::**

.

Dering alarm yang memekakkan telinga memecah keheningan pagi hari ini. Seorang pemuda menggeliat di bawah selimutnya. Ia mencoba meraih ponsel yang menjadi sumber keributan itu. Bangkit dari kasurnya dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan, ia berjalan gontai keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil sesekali menguap, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu tepat di samping kamarnya.

Tampilan pintu itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan pintu kamar miliknya sendiri. Ia mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Namun beberapa saat menunggu, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Merasa si pemilik kamar tidak akan membukakan pintu, pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun berinisiatif untuk membukanya sendiri, toh pintu itu tidak pernah terkunci. "Aku masuk, ya..."

Pemuda itu membuka pintu seadanya. Ia memasuki kamar yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup rapi itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela dan membuka korden berwarna ungu itu lebar-lebar. Sinar mentari pagi langsung menerobos masuk melalui kaca jendela, membuatnya menyipitkan mata kantuknya untuk beberapa saat.

Ia berbalik, di atas ranjang tampaklah seorang gadis yang masih tertidur lelap dalam balutan selimutnya. Tampaknya ia tidak memperdulikan sapaan ceria dari sang mentari. Melihat si gadis yang masih tertidur, pemuda itu mendekatinya. Dengan sengaja ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh si gadis itu, "Ayo cepat bangun, Ino-_chan_!"

Si gadis bernama Ino itu menggeliat pelan, membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat tersangka utama yang telah membangunkannya, "Ah, Naruto-_nii_... _Ohayou_," itulah kalimat pertamanya di hari ini.

"_Ohayou_," jawab pemuda berusia sembilan belas itu sambil menguap.

"Semalam kau memang kalah _janken_ dariku, tapi tak kusangka kau akan membangunkanku sepagi ini..." protes Ino sambil menguap—tertular Naruto.

"Sekarang sudah jam enam!" Naruto membela diri. "Cepat bangun dan ayo kita putuskan siapa yang akan menyiapkan sara—hei! Jangan tidur lagi!" protes Naruto setelah melihat Ino menutup matanya kembali. Dia segera menarik tangan Ino dan mendudukannya.

"Dingin..." rambut panjang Ino yang terurai terlihat berantakan. "Malas bangun..."

"Ayolah... Aku harus berangkat lebih pagi hari ini."

Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjang, sedangkan Ino berusaha duduk dengan malasnya. Mereka berdua berhadapan. Mengepalkan tangan masing-masing dan mengacungkannya, "_Janken_!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Naruto mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk gunting, sedangkan Ino mengepalkan tangannya membentuk batu.

"Aaarrrgghhh! Aku kalah lagi!" teriak Naruto frustrasi. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua. Mereka lebih senang menggunakan janken untuk memutuskan sesuatu, seperti siapa yang akan membangunkan di pagi hari, atau siapa yang akan memasak, atau keputusan-keputusan lainnya.

"Nah, selamat memasak..." ucap Ino menyemangati, namun yang disemangati malah memasang muka masam. "Ah, Naruto-_nii_..."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa?"

Ino menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menyingkirkan benang putih yang tersangkut di helaian rambut pirang Naruto. Mungkin benda itu berasal dari bantal yang ditidurinya. Namun tangannya terhenti, mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Ino mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tarik kembali tangan yang sudah terjulur itu dan berpura-pura merapikan rambutnya sendiri yang masih acak-acakan. "Buatkan coklat panas juga, ya," pintanya—atau lebih tepatnya bohongnya. Karena sama sekali bukan itu tujuan Ino memanggil Naruto tadi.

"Iya, sudah sana, cepat mandi," perintah Naruto.

"Ya..." jawab Ino sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupunya yang masih mengantuk itu. Ia segera beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, sementara Ino berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

"_Yappari_... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," lirih Ino sambil bersandar ke dinding kamar mandi.

_**Todokanai**_

_Aku tidak bisa meraihmu_

_**Todoicha ikenai**_

_Aku tidak diizinkan untuk meraihmu_

**::_Todokanai_::**

.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Ino antusias. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang masih sibuk berkutat di dapur. Naruto meliriknya, penampilan Ino sudah berbeda dari tadi. Seragam SMA nya telah ia kenakan dengan rapi, lengkap dengan berbagai atributnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya juga sudah terkucir rapi, tidak acak-acakan seperti tadi. Wajahnya juga kelihatan jauh lebih segar.

"Nasi _omelette_," jawab Naruto sambil menyajikan masakannya. Ia membawa dua piring makanan itu ke meja makan.

"Hah? Nasi _omelette_ lagi?" Ino mengekor di belakang Naruto.

"Tidak usah protes!"

"Terus mana coklat panasnya?" tagih Ino tepat setelah duduk menghadap sarapannya. "Naruto-_nii_ tidak lupa membuatnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Naruto segera berbalik ke dapur, mengambilkan segelas coklat panas dan menghidangkannya untuk Ino. Ino tampak senang dan segera meminumnya. Naruto duduk menghadap sarapannya dan mulai memakannya.

Sejak setahun terakhir, mereka tinggal berdua di rumah ini. Sebenarnya rumah yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah rumah milik keluarga Uzumaki, namun karena urusan pekerjaan, kedua orang tua Naruto terpaksa pindah keluar kota. Meninggalkan putra semata wayang mereka yang saat itu baru menginjak tahun pertama SMA. Naruto menolak untuk ikut pindah bersama kedua orang tuanya, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha, kota kelahirannya. Hal inilah yang memaksanya untuk bisa hidup mandiri.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, Naruto berhasil diterima di Universitas ternama di Konoha. Kedua orang tuanya bangga akan prestasi yang telah dicapai Naruto. Namun membiarkan putra mereka hidup sendiri selama tiga tahun sedikit banyak membuat mereka cemas. Pasti ada saat-saat dimana Naruto merasa sangat kesepian. Pekerjaan mereka yang padat membuat mereka tidak bisa sering-sering pulang untuk menemui Naruto.

Dan sebuah keputusan pun diambil, kedua orang tua Naruto meminta keluarga Yamanaka mengizinkan putri tunggalnya—yang notabene masih adik sepupu Naruto—untuk tinggal bersama putra mereka. Mereka berharap dengan hadirnya Ino, Naruto tidak akan kesepian. Setidaknya ada orang lain yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Lagipula hubungan mereka berdua juga cukup baik, selama ini Naruto dan Ino benar-benar akrab. Dan kebetulan, di tahun ini juga putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka itu berhasil diterima di SMA Konoha yang lokasinya cukup dekat dari rumah keluarga Uzumaki dibandingkan dari rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Oleh sebab itu, keluarga Yamanaka mengizinkan putrinya untuk tinggal bersama Naruto.

"_Gochisousama deshita..._" ucap Ino setelah menghabiskan coklat panasnya. Naruto juga sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Tolong kau bereskan piringnya, ya. Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Naruto sambil membuka kaos tidurnya.

Ino yang masih duduk di hadapannya langsung berteriak histeris, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membuka baju sembarangan, bukan?" marah Ino. Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada bidang Naruto. Bisa ia rasakan sendiri jika detak jantungnya meningkat pesat.

"Iya... Maaf saja, kebiasaan itu susah kuhentikan," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Ino hanya menghela napas dan mulai mencuci piring-piring bekas sarapan mereka.

"Huh, setidaknya kau bisa menyadari fakta bahwa ada gadis yang tinggal bersamamu, jadi kau bisa berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak sopan seperti itu," gerutu Ino. "Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu lagi salah tingkah di depanmu."

_**Aimai na kanjo to garasu no kyoukai**_

_Perasaan ambigu yang dibatasi oleh kaca_

_**Tashi kana katachi ni kaeteku**_

_Mulai terbentuk_

**::_Todokanai_::**

.

Sepeda motor khas cowok berwarna hitam dengan aksen oranye itu berhenti di depan pintu gerbang SMA Konoha. Si pengendara melepaskan helmnya, begitu pula dengan gadis yang diboncengkannya. Gadis bersurai panjang itu turun dari motor dan memberikan helm putih yang tadi dikenakannya pada si pengendara.

"Sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat menjemputmu, Ino-_chan_," ucap si pemuda pirang.

"Ah, tak masalah. Aku juga ada kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah," jawab Ino sambil merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin selama di perjalanan tadi. "Naruto-_nii_, jangan lupa, nanti sebelum pulang kita mampir ke minimarket dulu, persediaan di rumah semakin menipis," ujar Ino mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya..." Naruto mengusap-usap puncak kepala Ino dengan gemas. "Sudah, ya," Naruto memakai kembali helm hitam miliknya dan menggantungkan helm putih milik Ino di tempatnya. "_Itte kimasu._"

"_Itte rashai..._" balas Ino. Motor itu segera melaju, meninggalkan gadis itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak, menyentuh bekas tangan Naruto di puncak kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, pipinya merona. "Ah, kau selalu berhasil membuatku berdebar setiap kau melakukan itu."

_**Futoshi tashigusa ni kasoku suru rizumu**_

_Irama meningkat dengan kebiasaan kekanak-kanakan kami_

_**Tomaranai. Tomerarenai**_

_Tak ingin berhenti. Tak bisa dihentikan_

**::_Todokanai_::**

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang memasuki sebuah minimarket. Dibelakangnya mengekor seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama. Seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan pagi tadi, kini mereka sedang berbelanja kebutuhan hidup mereka.

"Siapa yang akan membawa keranjangnya kali ini?" tanya Ino.

Naruto melirik tumpukan keranjang belanja yang tersedia di samping pintu masuk. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa di komando, si gadis juga ikut mengepalkan tangannya. Mereka berhadapan dan bersamaan mengangkat tangannya, "_Janken_!"

Si pemuda membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar, membentuk kertas. Sedangkan si gadis mengacungkan kedua jarinya, membentuk gunting. Si pemuda menghela napas berat, "Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntunganku..."

"Cepat ambil keranjangnya, Naruto-_nii_," ucap Ino sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke rak pertama sementara Naruto mengambil sebuah keranjang belanja.

Mereka berdua mulai memilih dan memilah barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan. Mulai dari bahan makanan, sabun cuci, perlengkapan mandi dan kebutuhan-kebutuhan lainnya. Mereka rutin berbelanja seperti ini jika persediaan di rumah sudah mulai menipis.

Setelah yakin semua yang mereka butuhkan sudah didapatkan, mereka berdua melangkah menuju meja kasir. Ino membantu petugas kasir mengeluarkan semua belanjaan dari keranjangnya, sedangkan Naruto bersiap mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Semuanya menjadi dua ribu delapan ratus lima puluh yen," ucap petugas kasir itu ramah. Naruto membayar belanjaan itu dengan uang tiga ribu yen.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi," puji petugas kasir itu sambil memberikan uang kembalian Naruto. Wajah Ino memanas mendengarnya. Ia berusaha menutupi rasa malunya dengan tersenyum.

"Ah, kami bukan pasangan," ucap Naruto sambil menerima uangnya. "Dia adikku."

"Ah? _Summimasen_," ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil menunduk meminta maaf.

"Bukan masalah," Naruto mengambil plastik besar berisi belanjaan mereka dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari minimarket. Ino menundukkan kepalanya, memberikan salam pada wanita itu dan bergegas keluar mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan duluan. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terjulur begitu melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang menggantung bebas—hendak menggandengnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"Aku tak bisa..." lirih gadis itu pelan sambil menatap punggung pemuda di hadapannya.

_**Furesou na kyori chikakute motoi**_

_Meskipun seharusnya aku bisa menyentuhmu dalam jarak sedekat itu, kau selalu terlihat begitu jauh_

_**Nobashiau yubi saki ga karamu koto wa nai**_

_Jari-jari yang kita ulurkan, takkan pernah saling bersentuhan_

**::_Todokanai_::**

.

Lampu meja menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kamar bercat krem muda itu. Di atas ranjang tunggal, tampaklah seorang gadis sedang berbaring santai. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja belajar yang terletak tidak jauh dari kasurnya. Ia bangkit, meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di meja itu dan kembali duduk di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Kedua manik _aquamarine_-nya fokus menatap isi bingkai itu—foto dirinya bersama Naruto.

Jari lentiknya menyusuri garis wajah Naruto yang tersenyum. Kebahagiaan tergambar jelas dari senyuman mereka berdua disana. Foto yang diambil saat ber-_hanami_ beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, selalu ia pajang di atas meja belajarnya. Tak bosan-bosannya ia mengamati benda itu.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman. "Ah... Kau benar-benar membuatku gila," gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu. "Kau membuatku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri."

Gadis berusia enam belas itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, ia tatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto di foto itu. "Bolehkah aku untuk sebentar saja melupakan statusku dan mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini kurasakan padamu?" Suara gadis itu semakin pelan, "Kau tahu? Sungguh sulit bagiku untuk terus memendam perasaan seperti ini."

Gadis bersurai pirang itu membawa bingkai foto itu dalam dekapannya, "Seandainya saja kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan..." Ia memejamkan matanya, "Seandainya saja..." sebutir air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya tepat ketika gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya—tertidur.

_**Kesenai tsunagari kienai omoi**_

_Suatu hubungan yang tak bisa kuhapus dan pemikiran yang tak bisa menghilang_

_**Semete nemuru yume no naka de aishi aetara**_

_Tapi setidaknya aku akan mencintaimu dalam tidurku_

**::_Todokanai_::**

.

"Ah, selamat atas hubungan kalian, ya!" ucap Ino mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di saku celemek dan kembali meracik bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan.

Siang tadi dia kalah _janken_ dari Naruto, jadi dialah yang harus memasak makan malam. Seharusnya gadis bersurai panjang itu sudah bisa menyelesaikan masakannya sedari tadi, namun telepon dari salah satu sahabatnya di sekolah sukses membuatnya berhenti memasak untuk beberapa saat. Gadis itu asyik mendengarkan curhatan sahabatnya yang ternyata baru saja '_ditembak_' oleh kakak kelas.

Ino kembali berkutat dengan masakannya, namun pikirannya terus berkelana. Bukan, bukannya dia iri dengan sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah resmi berpacaran dengan _senpai_-nya. Dia hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika dia yang berada di posisi itu? Jika tiba-tiba dia ditembak dan diajak pacaran, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"_Apa aku harus menolaknya mentah-mentah? Sepertinya itu terlalu kejam..._" batinnya. Ia memasukkan semua sayuran yang sudah dipotong-potong ke dalam air mendidih. Ia menambahkan bumbu-bumbu pelengkap dan mengaduk rebusan itu. Tapi baru beberapa adukan, gerakannya terhenti. "_Tunggu dulu... Bagaimana jika Naruto-_nii_ yang berada di posisi itu?_"

Ia berbalik, menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah asyik bermain _game online_ sambil berbaring di sofa. "_Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Naruto-_nii_ berpacaran dengan gadis lain?_"

Ino bisa merasakan rasa nyeri yang timbul di hatinya. Ia mulai membayangkan Naruto yang tertawa bahagia sambil menggandeng gadis—yang bukan dirinya. Naruto yang melakukan hal-hal jahil pada gadis—yang bukan dirinya. Naruto yang mengusap ujung kepala gadis—yang bukan dirinya—sambil tersenyum lembut.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Menyakitkan membayangkan jika semua perhatian dan kasih sayang yang selama ini terus dicurahkan Naruto hanya untuknya, akan diberikan pada gadis lain—yang bukan dirinya. Bukan untuknya lagi. Sanggupkah ia menghadapinya?

Ino terus menatap Naruto yang fokus dengan _game_-nya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia tidak ingin semua yang ia bayangkan tadi sampai terjadi. Ia ingin keadaan terus berlangsung seperti ini. Menghabiskan hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersama Naruto. Mengalami suka duka bersama Naruto. Mengarungi pahit manisnya hidup bersama Naruto. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Naruto-_nii_..." panggil Ino pelan, namun Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil terus memainkan _game_-nya.

Ino terdiam. Ia ragu, haruskah ia menanyakannya? Tapi jika dia diam saja, hatinya takkan bisa tenang. "Naruto-_nii_, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

Naruto langsung menatap Ino, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja!"

Naruto gelagapan, "Eh? _Etoo_... _Ano_.. Bagaimana ya..."

"_Yappari_, pastinya belum kan?" tuding Ino. Sedangkan wajah Naruto malah memerah, menahan malu. "Aku yakin tidak ada gadis yang bersedia pacaran denganmu," ejek Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku memang belum punya pacar, tapi jangan menghinaku, ya! Aku cukup populer lho dikalangan gadis-gadis!" ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Ah, paling kepopuleran Naruto-_nii_ kalah jauh dibandingkan Sasuke-_san_," Ino terus mengejek kakak sepupunya itu, meskipun sebenarnya dia sendiri agak lega mendengar pengakuan Naruto tadi.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan sebut-sebut nama pantat ayam itu disini. Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kini Ino yang gelagapan, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia cemburu dengan pacar Naruto—itupun kalau dia punya. "Yah, hanya penasaran saja. Apakah ada gadis di muka bumi ini yang mau berpacaran dengan orang yang maniak _game_ seperti mu," jawab Ino, berharap pemuda pirang itu percaya padanya.

"Aaaaaaarrrghhhh! _Game over_! Aku lupa menekan tombol _pause_! Padahal sudah sampai level lima puluh tujuh," Naruto marah-marah nggak jelas sambil menatap layar dengan tatapan nelangsa.

Ino terkikik dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan itu. Ia kembali mengaduk masakannya. Seulas senyum terukir manis di wajahnya. Bohong besar jika dia bilang tidak khawatir suatu hari nanti semua bayangannya tadi menjadi nyata, tapi dia tahu suatu hal yang pasti. Dia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya bersama Naruto untuk saat ini. Dia tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan seperti apa masa depan yang akan ia hadapi. Dia hanya ingin menikmati kebahagiannya bersama Naruto selagi bisa.

_**Dareka no mono ni naru sozo wo suru dake de**_

_Hanya dengan membayangkan dirimu yang menjadi milik orang lain_

_**Mune ni tsume wo tatete aegu**_

_Mampu meremukkan dadaku dan mencuri nafasku_

**::_Todokanai_::**

.

Angin berhembus, memainkan helaian rambut pirang milik Ino. Ia menyusuri jalan pulang sambil membawa beberapa gulung kertas karton yang akan digunakannya sebagai properti tambahan dalam festival budaya di sekolahnya. Memang acara tahunan itu akan diadakan sekitar dua minggu lagi, namun semua siswa sudah mulai sibuk mempersiapkan diri.

Awalnya Ino ingin meminta Naruto untuk mengantarnya membeli semua karton itu, tapi Naruto malah sudah pergi sejak siang hari. Ino sendiri tidak tahu kemana kakak sepupunya itu pergi di hari minggu seperti ini. Mungkin ke apartemen Sasuke-_san_ atau Shikamaru-_san_ untuk mengerjakan tugas. Atau mungkin ke apartemen Kiba-_san_ untuk bertanding _game_. Entahlah, Ino tidak peduli. Dia tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan kemana perginya Naruto. Ino yakin, Naruto akan pulang sebelum makan malam nanti, karena malam ini giliran Naruto yang memasak makan malam mereka.

Ino terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati beberapa toko yang berjejeran sepanjang jalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah motor yang familiar dimatanya sedang terparkir didepan sebuah toko. Ino yakin motor berwarna hitam dengan aksen oranye itu adalah milik Naruto. "_Tapi kenapa terparkir di depan toko aksesoris?_" batinnya.

Ino mencoba melihat ke dalam toko melalui kaca besar yang menjadi dinding toko tersebut. Dibalik rak-rak yang bernuansa _pink_ itu, Ino berhasil menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang melihat-lihat deretan dompet yang terpajang disana. "Untuk apa dia berdiri di sana? Bukankah itu dompet wanita?"

Ino semakin penasaran ketika Naruto mengambil salah satu dompet yang terpajang disana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, hendak memasuki toko itu dan menghampiri Naruto. Namun langkahnya seketika terhenti, ketika melihat seorang gadis mendekati Naruto. Mereka tampak berbincang, kemudian Naruto menyerahkan dompet bercorak ungu yang tadi dipilihnya ke gadis itu. Gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak senang dan memeluk lengan Naruto dengan manja.

Ino terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, membuat gulungan-gulungan kertas karton yang dibawanya menjadi tertekuk-tekuk. Dadanya sesak melihat Naruto seperti itu tepat dihadapannya. Ino segera berbalik dan berlari pulang. Tak ia hiraukan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan heran. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah.

_**Kanawanai**_

_Tidak boleh terjadi_

_**Kanatcha ikenai**_

_Tidak seharusnya terjadi_

**::_Todokanai_::**

.

Naruto memarkirkan motor kesayangannya di halaman rumah. Ia beranjak turun dari kuda besinya dan memasuki rumah sambil menenteng kantung plastik berisi ramen. Hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk memasak makan malam, namun ia takkan sempat jika harus memasak karena hari sudah petang ketika dia sampai di rumah. Dia tidak ingin membuat adik sepupunya kelaparan dengan memaksanya menunggu sampai ia selesai memasak. Jadi di putuskan untuk membeli makanan di perjalanan pulang.

"_Tadaima_..." Naruto memasuki rumah. Keadaan yang ia dapati adalah gelap, lampu ruang tamu mati. Ia menekan sakelar lampu, kemudian melepaskan sepatu yang dia kenakan. Sedikit heran, juga penasaran, "Dimana dia?"

Naruto meletakkan plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas meja makan. Keadaan ruang makan pun sama seperti ruang tamu—gelap. "Ino-_chan_? Kau dirumah?" Masih tak ada jawaban.

Kemudian dia melangkah menuju kamar Ino. Ia membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Kamar ini juga gelap, namun ia masih bisa melihat gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa gelap-gelapan gini sih?" omel Naruto sambil menekan sakelar lampu, seketika kamar itu menjadi terang. "Kau sedang memanggil hantu atau bagaimana sih?"

Gadis itu menoleh, "Ah, Naruto-_nii_... _Okaeri_," ucapnya pelan.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto, merasa ada yang janggal dengan adik sepupunya ini. "Apa terjadi sesua—"

"Naruto-_nii_ dari mana?" Ino memotong pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku? Jalan-jalan saja sih. Ah, iya, maaf tidak memberitahumu tadi. Habisnya tadi kamu masih sibuk menerima telepon dari temanmu."

"Siapa?" tanya Ino lagi. "Dengan siapa kau pergi? Siapa gadis berambut panjang itu?"

"He? Gadis berambut panjang?" tanya Naruto heran. "Ah, apakah yang kau maksud adalah Hinata-_chan_? Benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkannya padamu, dia kekasih baruku."

Ino tercekat, ia tidak percaya hal yang selama ini dia takutkan akan datang begitu cepat. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Ah? Kupikir kau sedang sibuk dengan festival sekolahmu, jadi kupikir lebih baik tidak kuberitahukan dulu. Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentangnya?"

"Aku melihatmu di toko aksesoris tadi sore," Ino menunduk. Dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetar.

"Oh... Tadi aku sedang memilihkan dompet untuk Hinata-_chan_. Ah iya, aku hampir lupa," Naruto mengambil bungkusan dari saku celananya. "Aku juga sudah membelikan—"

"_Gomen_..." Ino kembali memotong perkataan Naruto. "Bisakah kau biarkan aku beristirahat? Aku kurang enak badan."

"He? Tapi kau belum makan malam, bukan?"

Ino beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Naruto, "Aku tidak lapar. Aku mau tidur saja," ucapnya sambil mendorong Naruto supaya mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Atau kita ke dokter saja?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Ino mengeleng. Ia paksakan untuk tersenyum, "Aku pasti akan baikan besok pagi."

Gadis itu menutup pintunya perlahan. Tak lama, ia mendengar langkah Naruto yang menjauh. Ia rasakan kedua kakinya yang melemas, tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia biarkan air mata mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis tersedu, menangisi hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku sudah tahu... Seharusnya aku tak mencintaimu... Aku tidak diizinkan untuk mencintaimu. Aku sudah tahu... Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berhenti... Untuk mencintaimu..." lirih Ino di tengah isakannya. "Aku takkan bisa meraihmu..."

_**Machigai dato shite mo**_

_Meskipun kutahu ini salah_

_**Hikarete yamanai**_

_Ku tak mampu melawannya_

**::_Todokanai_::**

.

Sebuah usapan lembut di wajahnya, berhasil membuat Ino terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya masih sembab dan merah. Ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Didapatinya wajah Naruto yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_chan_."

Ino mendapatkan semua kesadarannya dan langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia terduduk di hadapan Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto-_nii_?" Ino mencoba mengingat apa saja yang terjadi semalam.

"Membangunkanmu," jawab Naruto singkat. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Atau masih tidak enak badan? Hei, kenapa matamu merah sekali?" Ino menundukkan wajahnya dan berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Naruto. Ia sudah mengingat apa yang sudah membuat matanya bengkak seperti ini.

"Perlu kuantar menemui dokter?"

Ino mengeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok," Ino mencoba meyakinkan Naruto jika dia sudah sehat dengan mencoba tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah baikan." Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Ini untukmu."

Ino mengamati bungkusan yang diberikan Naruto. Didalam plastik transparan itu, tampak sebuah kalung berwarna perak dengan replika bunga _lily_ menggantung indah. Ino tertegun dengan kalung manis itu. "Untukku?"

"Ya. Kemarin aku melihatnya di toko aksesoris, dan kupikir akan cocok untukmu, jadi aku membelinya," jelas Naruto. Dia membuka plastik yang membungkus kalung itu. "Mau kupakaikan?"

Ino tak menjawab, namun dia merapikan rambut panjangnya agar lehernya tidak tertutup helaian rambutnya. Naruto memakaikan kalung itu di leher Ino. Replika bunga _lily_ yang terbuat dari logam itu mengkilat terkena cahaya matahari, begitu indah.

"Sudah kuduga, sangat cocok untukmu!" ucap Naruto puas. "Cepat bangun dan bersihkan dirimu. Kutunggu di meja makan, ya," ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan Ino yang masih terduduk di kasurnya.

"Naruto-_nii_..." panggilan Ino sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Ino. "..._Arigatou_," ucap Ino malu-malu. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gadis itu menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh bunga _lily_ yang kini menghiasi lehernya. Ia menghela napas sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Aku tidak menyesal..."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bingkai foto yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Menatap wajah Naruto dengan lekat. "Aku tidak menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tahu seharusnya perasaan ini tidak selayaknya kurasakan, tapi aku memang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu. Meskipun sekarang sudah ada gadis lain dalam hidupmu, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku tidak mampu membuangnya."

Air mata kembali mengalir dari manik aquamarine-nya, membasahi pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Namun tak terdengan isakan menyakitkan seperti semalam, kali ini ia hanya meluapkan air matanya yang sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan. "Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah seorang adik untukmu. Sampai kapanpun juga, aku takkan bisa meraihmu, meraih cintamu. Tapi kumohon, izinkanlah aku untuk tetap mencintaimu. Biarkan aku tetap menyimpan perasaan suci yang terlarang ini."

_**Yurusarenai**_

_Takkan termaafkan_

_**Tachi kirenai**_

_Ikatan ini_

_**Semete inoru**_

_Tak dapat diputuskan_

_**Samete fukeru yume no naka de aishi aitai**_

_Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mencintaimu dalam khayalan ini_

**::_Todokanai_::**

**_OWARI_**

.

**Zora** : Yaaaaawwwwnnnnn... *melakukan peregangan otot bahu*

**Nichi** : _Daijoubu desu ka?_

**Zora** : Badanku rasanya pegel semua... Bahuku panas! Tanganku kesemutan!

**Nichi** : Salahmu sendiri yang keasyikan ngetik berjam-jam. Kan sudah kusuruh kamu berhenti ngetik setiap satu jam untuk meregangkan otot?

**Zora** : Aku kan nggak merhatiin jam! *protes*

**Nichi** : Itulah kebiasaan burukmu.

_Blam_! *suara pintu nutup ceritanya*

**Zora **: *nengok pintu* Kok nutup sendiri?

**Nichi **: Mana kutahu? Ada makhluk halus kali. Kan ini saatnya mereka pada muncul.

**Zora **: *moles kepala Nichi* Jangan nakut-nakutin ah!

**Nichi** :_ Ittai yo_... *megangin kepala*

**Ino **: Aku jadi peran utama lagi. *senyum bahagia*

**Zora **: Yaa, berterima kasihlah kepadaku... *bangga*

**Ino** : *nampar Zora* Tapi aku cengeng banget disini! Kenapa sih kamu suka banget bikin aku merana? Rasanya disemua fict yang kamu buat, aku yang ketiban peran mengenaskan terus deh.

**Zora **: *ngelus-elus pipi* _Ittai_...

**Naruto **: AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

**Zora **: Kenapa? Ada apa? *waspada*

**Naruto **:_Game Over...__ *muka ngenes*_

**Nichi** : *gampar Naruto* bikin kaget aja!

**Ino** : Kayaknya Naruto jadi kesenengan maen _game_ beneran deh.

**Naruto** : _Ngomong-ngomong... Siapa sih yang kebagian peran sebagai sahabat dari sekolahmu, Ino-__chan__? Apakah Sakura-__chan__?_

**Ino** : Bukan kok

**Naruto** : _Terus siapa?_

_**Ino**__ : Aku nggak tahu_

_**Naruto**__ : *__sweatdrop__* Author? Kau tahu siapa dia?_

_**Zora**__ : Entah, aku juga gak tahu._

_**Naruto**__ : ..._

**Kiba** : *tiba tiba dateng* Hoi! Dimana Authornya? Aku mau protes!

**Zora** : Ada apa? Kenapa? *waspada lagi*

**Kiba** : Kenapa Hinata disini OOC banget? Hinata kan gak mungkin segenit itu! Dia memeluk lengan Naruto dengan manja? Cih, itu sih bukan—Hinata—banget!

**Zora** : _Yah... Kan Zora pengen bikin Ino cemburu..._

**Ino** : _Wah, kalo gitu Hinata hebat banget ya! Dia membuatku cemburu, padahal dia nggak kebagian dialog apapun!_

**Zora** : _*baca ulang naskah* Iya juga, ya... *gak nyadar*_

**Sakura** : *tiba-tiba dateng* Aku juga mau protes! Dimana Authornya?

**Zora** : Siapa? Dimana? *clingak-clinguk*

**Nichi** : _BAKA_! KAMU SENDIRI AUTHORNYA!

**Sakura** : Kenapa aku sama sekali nggak kebagian peran? Aku kan juga pengen muncul

**Zora** : _Gomen_, Zora defisit. Gak kuat nyewa banyak _Chara_. Jadinya cuman nyewa Ino, Naruto en Hinata doang... *nunjukin dompet yang kosong*

**Sakura** : ...

**Nichi** : Minta sumbangan sana! Oh, ya. Saatnya kamu menjelaskan _behind the scene_ dari fict ini

**Zora** : Yap!

Sebenernya Zora ngebuat fict ini hanyalah untuk mengisi waktu di penghujung liburan. Ini juga fict pertama yang kubuat di luar rumah, aku ngebuat fict ini waktu liburan ke rumah sepupu ku. Fict ini berhasil rampung dalam tiga malam, bukan tiga hari. Kenapa? Karena Zora ngebuatnya malem-malem. Zora diam diam begadang terus selama tiga hari. Alhasil bawaannya ngantuk mulu.

Bahkan gara-gara ngantuk, Zora sampe terlibat insiden kecil. Pagi-pagi kan masih ngantuk tuh, tapi aku tetep ngebantuin bibi ku masak sarapan di dapur. Nah, waktu mau ambil pisau malah pisaunya jatoh. Sukses deh pisau itu kena kaki kiriku. Nggak sakit sih, kupikir nggak apa-apa, tapi ternyata kakiku luka. Lukanya nggak lebar, tapi langsung berdarah-darah gitu, buanyak deh darahnya. Kayaknya sih kena pembuluh balik, untung aja nggak kena nadi...

Bahkan sampe Zora ngetik bagian ini, kaki Zora masih cenat-cenut... Ah, tak apa lah, yang penting fict ini bisa tersaji di hadapan para readers.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagunya duo Kagamine alias Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin dari Vocaloid, judulnya **Haitoku Glass Wall**. Menurut Zora, lagu itu bagus banget. Liriknya juga bikin terharu gimana gitu. Jadinya Zora mencoba membuat fict dari lagu itu.

**Zora** : Yap itulah _behind the scene_ fict kali ini.

**Sasori** : Dasar _author_ yang ceroboh. Lain kali kalo ngantuk, gak usah ikut masak di dapur!

**Zora** : _Gomen_...

**Ino** : Eh, Hinata-_chan_ dimana? Ada yang tahu?

**Nichi** : Sedari tadi dia gak muncul, ya

**Kiba** : Hinata pingsan! Itu, disana! *nunjuk sudut ruangan*

**Zora** : Wah? Hinata! Cepatlah sadar! *nepuk-nepuk pipinya*

**Ino** : Sepertinya memeluk Naruto adalah hal yang berat baginya.

**Naruto** : _Yosh_! Berhubung si _Author_ lagi sibuk menangani Hinata-chan, kali ini aku yang akan menutup fict ini. Yang pertama, terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya aneh ini. Yang kedua, terima kasih lagi karena sudah bersedia mendengarkan curhatan gak jelas dari Zora. Yang ketiga, maafkan Zora kalau anda menemui typo, karena Zora ngetiknya sambil setengah merem [?]. Lalu yang terakhir, _review please_!

**Sakura** : _Matta ne_...

**Kiba** : _Jaa_..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**August 3, 2014**

**2014****年****8****月****3****日**

**04.17 WIB**


End file.
